Pokemon the Legend Reborn
by Adventurous Snivy
Summary: Years have passed and gaming has evolved. People can now experience the pokemon world through an ultra high-tech virtual reality. Journey with these characters as they learn how this new world works and find out who they are. What happens now? come and see.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon by no means belongs to us. Though we wish it had.**

 **Credit goes to White Charmander for including his portion of the story and for editing**

 **All Characters belong to the PTLR team**

 **Enjoy!**

Pokemon the Legend Reborn

Chapter 1: Type Divide

Two alarms sounded off at the same time, one on a wristwatch, another on a phone.

One teen arose in a plain, slightly cluttered room got dressed and scrambled for the door quickly before making his way downstairs and bursting open the front door, slamming it, and running downtown. He disregarded the fact that his life would forever change.

Another teen awoke suddenly and calmly got out of bed, making it with swift movements achieved by repetition, and walking down the stairs where he entered his garage. He hit the button to open it and mounted on his bike. Just as the garage finished opening, he pedaled moderately out and downtown. He ignored that this would change his life forever.

Teen One had arrived at a respectable game shop taking heavy breaths. He worked his way through the sizable crowd at the front and went through the door as his breathing steadied. He made his way to the counter to meet a familiar face of a well acquainted employee.

"Ah", said the employee, "here early I see."

Teen one smiled back before replying. "Yep, sure enough. And I'm you know why."

The employee laughed a bit. "I won't burden you man. Here." He said sliding a game case over to the teen's side of the counter. The teen grinned to the employee and waved goodbye as he walked out the door. And bumped into someone. "Sorry" the Teen One apologized as he walked out the door and headed home.

Teen Two rode up to a considerable game shop. He weaved his way through the crowd and to the bike racks that, were strangely empty, and depositing his bike there. He started for the door and had someone run into him right as he went in. _Great! The ultimate time waster! I swear…_ To his surprise the person that ran into him said "sorry" before leaving. He let his mind shove that away from his thoughts. He didn't have time for it. He calmly made his way inside and right to the counter.

"Hey." the employee greeted, "same as the last guy?"

 _The last guy?_ He waited as the clerk went to the back. This immediately stole his attention.

"Here." The clerk said handing him the case and smiling, "Your the fifth today."

The words sent his head into a spiral. Screw calm. He rushed out to his bike and began pedaling back to his home with surprising speed.

Both teens made it home about the same time. Teen One scrambled back through the door, up the stairs and to his room. Teen Two stopped and dropped off his bike in the garage closed it and regulated his actions as he made his way upstairs to his room. Both fired up their consoles and slipped headsets on in expert fashion. The game booted up, teens laying in their beds, adrenaline pumping through veins, They fell into a new reality.

Everywhere was white. White was everywhere. No comprehensible proof of existence was found. That was what made the sense of movement profound. They rushed in some direction, of which one was unidentifiable. Colors so vivid and different raced past in hues that seemed impossible to grasp by the mind. Then things stopped. They were confused and disoriented, but knew what to do.

The blackness was not quite so strange to the teen. There seemed to be comprehensible ground and the space seemed limited in size somehow.

"Choose your character." Rang an unidentified voice from the black void.

The teen scrolled on and on through countless pokemon, already decided on their path from the start. He finally stopped and stared at his selection for a moment before confirming it.

"What would you be called?" asked the voice dully.

"I would like to be known as is, thanks." replied the teen. He collapsed to his hands and knees, his body began to feel like it was being spilt down to the bonds between the very atoms of his composition. He could feel a familiar strain on his mind. Finally, he blacked out.

The other teen stood in the same room as the other had. He was looking for his character. He scrolled through and finally came across it and confirmed.

"What would you be called?" asked the voice dully.

"Grey." the teen confirmed modestly. He waited for a moment. Nothing happened. Premonition took its hold on him. Suddenly, he began falling into a black abyss, into a nothing that was more terrifying than before, his body shattering as it fell on and on.

The information broker was just another stupid NPC! He could see the uselessness in it from the beginning but didn't want to skip on information if it had it. He sighed internally as he moved to yet another living husk of uselessness. _Bust! Why can't they spill it already!_ He was moving through the city when he finally spotted a player with an "information broker" role at a station and approached him. "Can I have information regarding mysterious unmarked dungeons?" Grey asked calmly.

"Why are you white?" The broker asked nearly instinctively, confused and afraid.

The charmander glared at the broker and slammed a bag of poke, no need to question how the money got in his hands, on the counter. He quickly noted the broker's characteristics. _He's definitely not dominant… quite jumpy. I got this in the bag. Hah._ "Well, do you have information or not?"

The broker pulled a holo tablet out from underneath the counter at his station and began searching quickly and unsteadily as if his life was threatened. "Well…" he began, "There's a single report from a drunk pidgey who said, and I quote, 'I...I saw a weird d...dungeon in the f...f...forrest and it was odd and...and out of place.' The report was made in Twistant Village, wherever that is,"

"Thanks" Grey quickly said before making his way back out of town. He pulled out a map and changed course for a path that was one of many that connected villages and towns. _At least I got something._ He scanned the map and found it. He eventually found it on his map In a valley between three mountains drowned in forest, with no displayed trails leading to it, and only one way in. He had his work cut out for him, but only started to realize how tough it would be when he had to begin his journey using landmarks to guide his path.

The teen woke beneath a the cool shade of a tree. He was lying down with some of his back against the tree, propping his head up. He worked his way up stumbling for balance with a strange physique. He easily spotted water through reeds along a bank within his thinner part of the forest. "Where… Am I?" he spoke aloud before he walked up to the reeds. He parted them and looked into the water. He was met with a face he recognized instantly. _Oh. Right. I'm a Snivy!_ As he remembered he collected his thoughts and began to regain composure as himself. He walked out through the forest in a direction and eventually found a road. He looked left and right decisively. "Always right going right, that's what I say!" He decided before following his chosen direction onward.

After some time, The Snivy came across and opening in the forest. A huge stone wall lay in front of him only about seven meters from the forest edge. Following the path along the walls led him to a large reinforced wooden gate. As he made his approach he noticed a guard at the top of the wall. Seemingly alerted by The Snivy's presence he waited until snivy made it relatively close before he reacted. "Who are you?" The guard asked suspiciously.

"Snivy I guess", he responded casually, shrugging.

The guard stood there for a moment before responding "Your kind are allowed here." The guard proceeded to climb down on the other side and and opening it before walking over to Snivy. "Come in, quickly." the guard said before pushing him into the gates and closing them behind him.

"Thanks?" Snivy said as the gates closed and the guard returned to his post.

He wandered through town taken by the energy of the townsfolk as they went about. Although the town seemed considerably empty for its size he was sure it would soon not be a problem. He looked around gazing at wares of the already opened, and lightly stocked, market stalls. He worked his way to the ever lively town square. Around him pokemon bought items, carried crates, and worked on setting up shops and such. "Wow!" Snivy exclaimed. He turned in circles taking in this wonderful place before movement caught his eye. A Snivy popped out of nowhere and walked right up to Snivy, they were a girl.

"Come with me please, your friend told me to look for you," She spoke quickly

"Uuuuhhhh." Snivy uttered confused.

"you know what, nevermind!" She said grabbing her arm and dragging him away.

"Wait, uuhhh, where are we goi-"Snivy tried to ask as the snivy cut him off.

"To your friend." She replied simply.

The two snivys halted in front of a restaurant building as the female snivy had slowed down. "What is this pla-" Snivy tried to ask before being cut off again.

"Come on!" she told him as she gestured to the door.

Snivy opened the doors and walked inside. There were tables scattered around the room with various Pokemon sitting at them, however there was also a bar-like area over towards the back wall. Suddenly the female snivy started pushing him to the bar. He went with it without resistance and was soon stopped behind a stool at the bar-like area by the back wall. "Pikachu." Said the female snivy. "I found him."

The pikachu looked back "It would appear so" she said hopping off the stool.

"Who would you be?" asked Snivy.

"Wow Snivy, you didn't figure out yet?" retaliated the Pikachu.

"Well, you do sound familiar…" Snivy mused.

"Your best friend," she said, "One from school at least."

"...Oh I remember!" Snivy finally recalled after a few moments, "well I guess I can call you Pikachu here huh."

"I guess so," she said laughing, "but seriously, I can't believe you didn't recognize me".

"Well?!" Said the female snivy impatiently.

"Oh" Said Pikachu realizing what she meant, "that's right, this is Amery."

Snivy looked at Amery. "So, that's your name, well thanks for the introduction". He thanked Amery sarcastically

"Just because I am trying to be quick doesn't mean it's my fault." Responded Amery frustrated.

"Anyway...," continued Pikachu, "you're going to need a place to stay. Let's show you the place we got, you might recognize someone there as well."

Pikachu hopped off the bar stool and led the other two out and back to the town's gate where they left and followed a path through the forest. After quite a bit of walking they finally made it. Snivy was already filled with enthusiasm as he saw the house. A Two story with three windows, one near the top and two at the front by the door. After Snivy finished taking in the outside the three moved in through the door. Inside they first entered the living room. There was a couch, coffee table, chairs, and a lamp. As they entered the kitchen Snivy observed nice countertops, Darkened wooden cabinets, a metal stove, and a wooden rectangular table with three chairs in each side.

"Come on." Pikachu said enthusiastically "Let's show you the bedrooms next!"

The three walked up the stairs and into a hall. They walked down and opened the second door on the left. Inside there was a bed with the top against the middle of the left wall and a dresser in the left corner somewhat close to the door. "This will be your room. Make yourself at home." Pikachu told Snivy, "But first, I want you to meet someone you might recognize."

They all went back out to the hall and to the first door on the left from the stairs. As they went in an axew looked up from the stone stone he held. "Axsaurous we found him." Pikachu announced.

"You ain't kidding." Axsaurous responded "How you been doing? Remember when we played mystery dungeon global together?"

"I've been doing good and yeah, of course I remember. How are you doing man?"

"Pretty nice as well." Axaurous responded.

They left Axsaurous to his studying and went downstairs. "Well, I got to go," said Pikachu walking off into another room, "later guys."

"Bye." said Amery and Snivy.

"I have to go to." said Amery walking off.

"Bye," said Snivy as she left the house.

He decided on heading back into town to map out what was there. He walked downstairs and out the door and began the walk back. He slowly faded down the trail until he disappeared.

Five days later…

Whispers flowed through town after a strange pokemon entered it. Townsfolk denied him business because of his scary and frightening appearance. They questioned his presence in their thoughts only thinking of how out of place he was. Usually someone like him wouldn't be allowed into town. They only watched to see what he would do.

Earlier that day…

Grey wasn't too well off. First off, the town guard wouldn't let him in at first making him waste time, and poke as well, just getting in. Secondly, no one would talk to him or even look at him. He found the events so far… Concerning…

 _Ok, let's try it again._ He walked up to another snivy. "Excuse me," he began asking politely as a charmander in his state could, "do you happen to know a place I could spend the night?"

The female Snivy swung around to reply, but was surprised by his appearance. "Well, how in Arceus' name did you get in?" She asked surprised. And curious.

Grey was silent as he was taken by surprise by the response. "Uh… I guess… well… you see, I'm good at... Persuading people... And bribing them."

"Alright." She said back carelessly, "Tried the inn yet?"

"Well, yeah. I tried it, but no one in this town, excluding you, would speak or look at me." He said sighing.

"Well, if you really need a place to stay. I guess you could stay at my place…" She told him awkwardly.

"Well, if you are inviting me, it would be rude to turn down such a beautiful lady." Grey responded before taking her hand and kissing it.

Amery blushed and giggled a bit "Ok then. Just follow me." she started to drag him out of the town and to her house.

Snivy was in his room looking into the mirror to see how awesome his red scarf looked. While he stood in the mirror someone knocked on his door and opened it. "Dinner is ready Snivy, Get your ass downstairs. I'm going to tell Axsaurous and Amery." Pikachu told him before leaving. Slightly amused he listened and went down the stairs and into the kitchen. He took his normal seat as the others made their way downstairs.

"Where's Amery" Snivy asked.

"I don't know," said Pikachu shaking her head, "Must still be out in town, I swear she takes her sweat time wandering ar-"

"Hey guys," said Amery as she walked in the door with another set of footsteps, "We have a new house guest!"

The friends' attention was instantly on the kitchen opening as Amery she walked in with a charmander. Surprised, Pikachu got a chair from another room and placed at the table by Amery's spot. The charmander sat between Amery and Axsaurous and began his awkward introduction as everyone settled. "Umm… So, hi, my name is Grey. No one in town would even speak to me, because I'm a charmander, and white, damn racists, so Amery Invited me to stay for now…" The group stared at Grey for a second before Pikachu got food for Grey and they all started eating. Snivy looked up from his food and to Grey,

"So Grey, where do you come from?" Asked Snivy suspiciously.

"About 5 days south of here." The charmander answered.

"So, why are you colored differently?" Axsaurous asked.

"Game glitch, tha-that's all!" He retaliated a little too defensively.

Pikachu switched the subject, "How do you like it here?" She asked.

"It's very...foresty." Grey said, "And treeful."

"Well, we all like it here. It's beautiful and quiet!" said Amery.

"It may be beautiful here, but even a wild roselia could see that the forest pales in comparison to this beautiful home." The charmander replied. Amery laughed lightly for a bit before starting a conversation with him. No one would show it but the group froze for a second due to being caught off guard by what he said. Pikachu, not wanting an awkward moment, just moved it along.

"Well, Grey." She said, "stay as long as you want."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Grey thanked her.

After Snivy finished eating he dragged himself upstairs, sluggishly opening his bedroom door and closing it before flopping onto his bed. Sleep overcame him as he lied down, like slowly being swept up by the tide.

Silence overcame the house as the darkness thickened outside before giving way to the elegant glow of the moon. Once sure of sleep and silence, Grey slowly got up and opened his door, closed it, and lightly went downstairs and out of the front door. Grey sighed as he escaped to the outside. _I should talk to him...no I should wait until I have real information...but I don't even know where it is and maybe he does...but how could he, he's been locked up since the game started...he still could find us though...that's different I wasn't being protected...he's still a source of information...I won't use it then._ Grey set off through the forest. He searched along near the mountain side where the forest faded out against the rock. After extensive searching, he came across a door. Or at least he thought it was. It was made of stone.

He placed a hand on the door's stone surface and it began glowing. The green light spread around the edge of the door. Suddenly, Grey was overcome by darkness. He fought to stifle his rising fear. After his moment of brief terror light slowly seeped into the area. And Grey became one of the first to enter a dungeon in this world.

Grey spun around as the intriguing place captivated his gaze. There was no ceiling or walls. Just a floor leading in all directions strange blue crystals lied on the floor as well as sleeping pokemon. Berries and chests of multiple colors were scattered about. There was no detectable light source. Grey's mind raced. _This is impossible._ And it was true. Almost nothing here was physically possible by human world standards.

Feeling the need to concentrate, Grey shook his head somewhat violently. "There's no time to be in awe!" Grey silently yelled at himself, "Clear it, get the key, and get back before they find me missing." Remembering his Pokemon Mystery Dungeon days he remembered that he needed a silver key to unlock the boss door.

After wandering around he found his result. Indeed, the key existed. Hanging around a Gabite's neck. A sleeping Gabite. Surrounded by gible. If Grey was smart, he'd swiftly sneak up, cut the necklace off gabite with slash, and sneak off. However, Grey just realized he had to sneeze. After involuntarily doing so, the entire room of Gible woke up. Before he could think about the consequences he quickly lost half his health points, being pinned down by a bunch of gible, with a chuckling Gabite towering over him.

"You want the key right?" Gabite asked, clearly deranged, laughing madly.

"Of course I do. Why else would I be here." retorted Grey struggling.

"Well, I win" The Gabite said, "make sure to come back so I can kill you again." Grey's next twenty to thirty seconds were filled with his own ear-splitting screams as he slowly got torn apart by the vicious gible slowly and agonizingly. Finally, he decoded into countless glowing specks. He woke up at his spawn point. He was lying in his bed at Amery's house again as if it had all been a bad dream, but Grey knew it wasn't. He'd be back.

 **Remember to comment if your want to and favorite it if you like the story. Also, we plan on uploading every two weeks, so make sure to check our story out every now and again.**


	2. Chapter 2

Both:Pokemon by no means belongs to us. Though we wish it had.

Adventurous Snivy:Partial credit goes to White Charmander for including his portion of the story and for most editing so if you find mistakes don't yell at just me please.

Both:All OCs belong to us.

White Charmander:Poor traumatized Grey :'(

Adventurous Snivy: Well that seems like a Grey problem.

White Charmander:It's an everyone problem!

Adventurous Snivy: No I don't believe it is. Unless… well that doesn't matter.

White Charmander:Welcome to the drag inn. Where we drag you in. Willingly or not.

Adventurous Snivy:Yep. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Pokemon the Legend Reborn

Chapter 2:Dungeons and Dragon Types

Snivy woke up drowsily. It was early especially for him to wake up. The sun was just rising so he decided he'd watch it rise. He opened his bedroom window and extended his vines up to the roof and used them to hoist himself up. Finally, he sat down on the edge to watch the sun which filled him with energy as he thought about what the day could have in store. After a while he rappelled down the side of the house and swung back into his room. He went downstairs to get breakfast and got out an oran berry. He decided to get fancy with it and used his vines at high speeds to chop it into even thin slices. Finally, he ate his breakfast and went to wake up everyone. He started with Pikachu then Axsaurous, Amery, then finally their guest.

"Hey Grey get up", called Snivy into the door.

"I am already", came a slightly, annoyed voice from behind the door, "how were your oran berries?"

"Wait a second" Snivy said confused "how did you know I had oran berries this morning?"

"I didn't", said Grey opening the door, " you just told me."

"Just get downstairs" said Snivy a little aggrivated himself

He ran downstairs and met up with everyone else

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Snivy asked everyone.

"How about I take you guys on a trail I found while wandering the forest alone while you were all sleeping last night?" Grey said naturally.

Everyone shot him a weird look even Amery.

"What do I look like? A person who sleeps?", said Grey defensively.

"Yeah you do", said Amery

"Well, I do sleep just not when I'm busy.", Said Grey as he looked around the room, " I didn't come here for good company you know."

"Well, I don't care", said Axsaurous, "Let's just go."

"Do you all promise to come no matter what I say in the next two minutes?" Grey asked.

Everyone hesitated but nodded.

"OK, I came here for an item", Grey said pausing to let that sink in, "it's in the forest so, i went searching for it and...I found a Mystery Dungeon. So, I explored. I found out the hard way it's not turn based, its real time. And I died and respawned."

"OK but, how does someone like you end up dead?", asked Pikachu

"Slowly killed by a Gabite and his Gible minions", responded Grey shuddering.

"That sounds...like a bad time", said Snivy "let's think about this. If you couldn't take them all on why should 5 of us be able to. It's not like we have weapons or crazy strong moves or anything."

As Snivy talked charmander opened his pouch and set all the items he picked up in the dungeon the previous night, 11 apples, some wands, lots of poke($), and a gold bar, on the table and said, "I think this covers weapons, and we have money for TMs."

"Fine. I'm in then", responded Snivy.

"Nice let's go buy some shit", said Grey.

The group headed down the road to town to pick up what they needed. After they were done they followed Grey into the forest.

Grey led his group deep into the forest to the structure that had the "stone" door. As they approached the door Grey said, "Place your hand, or leaf, onto the human hand shaped indents." All the Pokemon did as instructed and as it had happened for Grey they all teleported into the dungeon. "Now...we explore!" Grey declared. As the group went through the nearest door. It was a dead end and they had to turn back. As was the next one which meant that the last door was the right one. The walked through and found themselves surrounded by sleeping Gible and a Gabite.

"So, what's the plan?", Axsaurous asked Grey quietly.

Grey answered, "Capture them one by one slowly torture them and see what information we get."

"Can't say I disapprove", said Snivy, darkly, "they sound pretty viscous."

Amery responded to that with a disapproving look, "How can you say that?" she asked disbelievingly "they're so cute!"

"They killed me…", said Grey with a smile, "now I'm going to give them the same treatment."

The group started dragging them out one by one until the gabite and two gible were all that were left.

"Now stun the Gabite and take the gible out." Grey ordered.

Snivy used a wand to stun the gabite while Axsaurous taking the situation seriously, as he dragged one away, while Amery got the implied message and squeezed the literal life out of the other.

"Hi Gabite", Grey laughed.

The group began to surround the still stunned gabite. Who was glaring angrily at Grey. "Oh congrats, you captured a sleeping Pokemon and decoded all his brothers...damn my naps!" Gabite yelled.

"You invited me, so I felt the need not to be rude", Grey responded.

Snivy and Amery used their vines to bring him down before the group tied him up and looted the floor. Meanwhile, Grey quite expertly took the key from around the Gabite's neck. Snivy was looking around the room. There wasn't much, just some items here and there. He was picking up a wand when he heard a yell from Grey to rush back to the room where they had originally found Gabite. "What is it", Asked Snivy hurriedly.

"This golden gate just materialized as soon as I finished getting the key off that loft's neck", Grey said while gesturing at the unconscious Gabite, "what do you guys want to do?"

"Let's go." said Pikachu determinedly.

"Agreed." said Axsaurous.

"Let's do this." Said Amery.

"Ready?" Snivy asked Grey.

"We can do this", Grey shouted as he pushed the doors open.

As the doors opened a mist rolled from the dark room. The group pushed forward into the abyss of a great round room. The room had unlit torches along columns down the middle of the room. As the the group reached the first set of columns the torches lit one by one with an eerie purple fire that seemed to suck the very life out of the air. As the last set of torches lit a portal appeared at the end of the room."Who dares disrupt the ancient slumber of the God who resigns within these desolate walls?" A tired but firm voice asked from within the spiraling vortex.

"Us." Grey spoke boldly.

"I see...so even though we locked him up the world will have no peace from him?" The voice asked more awake this time.

"I don't know of what you speak." Grey lied to the voice.

"So, you claim." The voice growled as a shadow slunk it's way out of the portal and floated a few feet above the floor. "I am the protector of this gate key, The pokemon altered it's form revealing that it was Giratina. Do you still wish to fight me? He who was banished from the old world for his power. The second most powerful ghost type pokemon? The destroyer of countless worlds? Enslaver of countless spirits? And the to-be slayer of you?"

"I'm afraid you have yet to earn that title." Said Snivy going into battle stance. As the Group prepared the room dimmed, the floor started to tremble, and cracks started to appear in the walls and floor from the enormous pressure Giratina 's presence placed on them. Only after this did the health bars appear showing that not only was Giratina 's level over double the highest leveled pokemon in the party, but he also had nearly triple the total hp of everyone in the party combined.

Giratina started the battle with Ominous wind filling the battlefield with an impenetrable black smoke. Then, before anyone knew what was happening five balls of flame shot out of the smoke at each of the party members. All of the ally pokemon managed to dodge the flames relatively easily but, only thanks to a yell of pain from Pikachu that the others managed to avoid the glowing purple sphere that had rapidly approached them from behind. About this time the smoke cleared out of the room and everyone could see again. Snivy could make out Amery helping Pikachu to her feet, and Axsaurous using dragon breath on Giratina as Grey charged a flamethrower attack. Refusing to be outdone Snivy launched a leaf tornado at Giratina . These joint attacks, especially after Amery and Pikachu joined, slowly but steadily brought Giratina 's Health Points down until 57% remained.

"I never thought I would have to use my full power against such puny pokemon, but alas it seems I may have underestimated you a bit." Giratina howled as his form twisted and morphed until finally, Giratina's origin form was released. At that second all the pressure in the room vanished and a still hush fell upon the room.

"Come on we can take this version too. It's just faster and stronger. But it has less defence and special defence." Grey shouted once he worked up the nerve to break the silence. Giratina 's piercing gaze passed around the room until it came to a halt upon Axsaurous.

"Bring it on, I can take this guy", Axsaurous yelled as he charged at Giratina . In a flash Giratina was next to Axsaurous one second and at the back of the room the next. After what seemed like a millennia but, was merely a few seconds Axsaurous crumpled to the floor and began decoding into little particles of red light. Snivy could barely help himself as he stood in place as his friends fired at Giratina . _What are we doing here… why-?_ He was suddenly toppled over by Grey as Giratina flew past them slamming into Amery, sending her into a wall and rendering her unconscious, before firing Dragon pulse at Pikachu which gave her the same fate as Axsaurous. Grey got up "Snap out of it Snivy!" he yelled to him. Snivy got up and looked at Giratina whom loomed over Amery about to finish his job. Suddenly he felt the will to fight. Snivy fired a leaf tornado at him which made him direct his attention to Snivy. Without warning Giratina charged him. Snivy ran up to a pillar and rolled out of the way causing Giratina to slam into the pillar. Snivy looked at Giratina 's HP and found that it had decreased significantly. He looked at Grey and when their eyes met Grey nodded. They both ran through the arena as Giratina recovered. Snivy watched as the ghost type searched the room. Suddenly Grey ran past Giratina which caught the ghost boss's attention. Giratina , focused on the destruction of the two, charged at Grey just as the strangely colored charmander dodged allowing Giratina to yet again crash into a pillar. The two repeated the process a handful of times before they decided that it wasn't structurally safe to do anymore.

"You give up yet?" asked Snivy confronting the ghost legendary.

"Never!" came the ghastly reply along with shadow ball that Snivy dodged

"Why not?" asked Grey obviously cocky.

"I'll never give up." said the angry and annoyed Giratina "Not until you're all dead." Giratina charged after the two pokemon until the remaining pillars collapsed. Tired the Giratina looking around the room seeking his enemies only to look up as the ceiling rumbled and crashed down on him. Stuck, the Giratina struggled and struggled but could not escape. The two pokemon appeared and advanced until they were just feet away from him.

"I have nothing to say to that." Grey said in disappointment.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised" Snivy said bluntly "what should we do with him?"

"Let him out, duh." Answered Grey.

"Umm… I'm not sure if you noticed but, he just tried to smash us into tiny red bits of code" Responded Snivy.

"Nooooooooo, there is no way someone who is attacking you is trying to kill you." The charmander said.

"Then why the hell would we let him go!" Snivy yelled at Charmander.

"Because this is no fun." said Grey as Giratina just stared at Grey in alarm.

Snivy charged leaf blade, "why does it matter. He's low on health anyway."

"So, are we." said Grey walking to stand in between Snivy and Giratina .

"Well, then guess what sherlock, we should be defeating him instead of wasting time and health" responded Snivy pushing Grey out of the way.

"I fight dirty but not that dirty." Grey said, as he tried tripped Snivy. Snivy got up and hit him back with leaf blade which knocked the charmander back a bit. Grey recovered then pulled out stun wand and shot it at Snivy. Snivy barely dodged before charging the charmander. Grey fired again and as he did Snivy slid to the ground allowing it to pass above his head. As Snivy slid past him Grey kicked him in the face. He got up slowly, being very tired of course, and fired a leaf tornado at Grey. _I can't explain what I need the item for so I have to decode him so he doesn't see it, then I can just say it wasn't here_ he thought as he rolled away trying to dodge the tornado. After missing Grey the Snivy equipped the blast wand and pursued Grey gaining on him fast. Grey, seeing a problem, Unequipped his stun wand and turned towards Snivy to use a blast seed. Snivy rolled to the right to escape the blast before jumping forward and next to Grey. Grey used a close range flame charge on Snivy who barely sidestepped out of the way before Stabbing Grey in the back with blast wand and using it. Grey got blasted across room hitting the wall which caused him to start coughing up blood.

Snivy turned to Giratina "your time is up friend", he said darkly charging leaf blade, "sorry."

But the charmander used flare blitz which launched him just past Snivy and into Giratina. The Snivy stood in shock as stairs appeared with a door at the top. He was still looking at Grey when he asked "why?"

"Because." Grey said as he walked up the stairs.

"You protected him… and then you gave up on it just to kill him?… why?"asked Snivy.

"Reasons that don't concern you." Grey said disappearing into the light at the top of the stairs.

Snivy chased after him up the stairs "Grey!", He kept running, "Stop!",He ran all the way to the top and disappeared into the white light.

Snivy found himself out in the middle of the forest with the door behind him. Grey was clearly gone. He decided to go down the road. He had to be back at town, after all. He started down the road hurriedly clearly still confused by what happened earlier he wouldn't, no, he couldn't slow down for anything. He would find out what Grey was hiding one way or another.

Grey was in his room mumbling to himself when Snivy crashed through the door. Grey looked up and said something under his breath as he looked at the grass snake.

"What in the hell was that about back there." Said Snivy furiously.

Grey looked up at Snivy mumbling, "doesn't matter," before looking back down at his bracelet and fiddling with it.

Snivy grabbed Grey's shoulder, "I'll only ask one more time Grey. What happened back there?"

"I decoded a Pokemon." Grey responded. "Weren't you there?"

"You know that's not what I'm asking" Snivy said frustratedly.

"What?" Grey asked innocently.

"Why did you defend him so much just to...", he cut himself off when he eyed the bracelet, "why does that matter so much to you?"

"Um...I was planing on giving it to Amery." Grey said defensively.

"Sure, and…" Snivy shuddered as he got a terrifying thought, "Oh Arceus..."

Grey suddenly started to laugh hysterically, "We left Amery on the boss floor didn't we?"

"Great… we're doomed." said Snivy who sighed at the thought of a lecture from her.

"Well you are, I "leafed" first." Grey said still hysterically laughing.

"Hey. I'm takin you down with me but…" He darkened again "you're not giving that to Amery. Are you now?"

"...Maybe not but, it doesn't concern you." Grey said pulling out a red stained knife and a handkerchief as he started to clean it.

"Hey when you're in this house you're my concern friend." He said aggressively

"It's not your house." Grey responded. "And this literally has nothing to do with you."

"First of all this isn't my house it's our house, it belongs all of us. Secondly, all I want know is if this will threaten any and I mean any of them whatsoever." Snivy pressed seriously

"Me and..." Grey was cut off by the front door opening as Amery yelled angrily.

"Well Arceus save us." Snivy said, looking back through Grey's open door

"Amen!" Grey said gulping.

Amery wouldn't stop yelling at the two. _How could you leave me, she says. I was scared, she'd say._ thought Snivy though he instantly felt guilty. _In the end it really was our fault._ Snivy just stood there as Amery finished yelling at the two

"Just don't do that again. Ok?", she finished angrily.

"Ok…", replied Snivy feeling childish.

Grey wasn't to bothered but he seemed to at least feel a little bad. After the scolding, Snivy went and helped out Pikachu with cooking duties while Grey hung out with Amery. _Those two are always together._ Thought Snivy. He wouldn't admit it openly but he felt a little jealous. Finally, dinner had been made and the group sat down to eat. Everyone was talking though Snivy left himself out of discussion. He wasn't feeling to up to it. Eventually, everyone finished and Snivy went to bed. He couldn't stop shifting, his thoughts raced in his head about everything on his mind. Though eventually, sleep overcame him and he drifted away

Snivy woke up early. He wanted to get out before Amery woke up. So he quickly made his way to the kitchen and used vine whip to slice an oran berry into equal pieces. He took out a spare scarf, wrapped up the slices, and headed out to town. After a decent walk, he found himself at the gate where the guard let him in. He walked calmly through the rows of stalls within the town, there were clothes here, food there, nothing amazing. He eventually found himself in the town center where he stood in the middle of a circle that was supposedly the exact center of the town. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly, then he let his breath out. He opened his eyes again, and looked around. Stalls, houses, pokemon he took it all in and, finally, he finished.

"This place is great." He said to himself warmly.

He started to walk back home. If everyone else was waiting for him, there was no point in walking around uselessly. After all, today was the day they started their jobs. Their jobs that were decided by the quest board by the main town gate.

The group gathered around the board by the gate and scanned the board.

"I like the idea of gathering some items. It's nothing crazy for beginning a new job," said Pikachu suggestively.

"But I want to fight something." said Grey opposingly.

"I don't care what we do." Axsaurous put in.

"Indeed." said Snivy in agreement.

"How about this," Amery said as she tore down a poster "The client is a Vulpix that is lost in a dungeon," she announced as she quickly showed it to everyone, "simple."

"Sounds good," said Snivy, "anyone oppose?"

"Whatever," mumbled Grey in response.

"Then let's go!" called Snivy before running off to the gate.

He was quickly followed by the rest of the group as they dashed out and down the road. Snivy could feel the excitement in the air

"Our first mission." panted Axsaurous

"Yep" Snivy threw in

Eventually, the road started to weave and the trees gave way to rocky cliffs as the group began to walk along the side of a deep gorge while making their way to the mountain ahead. Finally, reaching the the mountain, they all made their way along a path on one of the mountain sides which lead to a cave mouth leading into the dungeon where the client was waiting. They stood, gazing at the entrance, entranced by the darkness that lie ahead.

"Let's do this" Said Snivy determinedly as he walked into the cave, followed by his friends.

 **AdventurousSnivy:Well finally! Time for some adventure!**

 **White Charmander:also worked on a google+ community called Pokemon the Legend Reborn.**

 **Both:Remember to comment if you would like and favorite if you enjoyed the story. We have decided that henceforth all updates shall occur on sunday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Both:Pokemon by no means belongs to us. Though we wish it had.**

 **Adventurous Snivy:Credit goes to White Charmander for including his portion of the story and for editing so if you find mistakes don't just yell at me please!**

 **Both:All OCs belong to us.**

 **Adventurous:Enjoy**

Pokemon the Legend Reborn

Chapter 3: First Dungeon, We Ain't Lion

They stalked slowly into the cave, attempting to avoid combat as much as possible. Glowing rocks lit the area around them, and above them loomed a sinister black space. Snivy led them through the darkness as quickly as possible, and nearly ran into a roggenrola. He stopped just in time, and gestured to the group to avoid it as it passed them. Snivy used vine whip on a sleeping roggenrola, slamming it against the side of the cave. The cave wall cracked as the pokemon made contact with it. Grey breathed embers into another one, but It kept advancing, clearly not being fazed by the attack.

The charmander rolled out of the way just in time to to dodge as it made a final push to attempt to tackle him, it tripped onto the ground which gave Amery the perfect chance to help Grey by using vine whip on it, dooming it to being shattered into code. On the other side of the cavern, Axsaurous fired his dragon rage into three roggenrola to give Pikachu a chance to quick attack. She successively to hit all three of them a handful of times. The group continued the engagement until Grey hit the last one with scratch to finish it off.

Eventually, the group finished the floor and moved on. There was a considerable amount of items on the next floor including a handful of oran berries, a blast wand, a sitrus berry, and some other here and there things that helped with the expense of them from the previous floor. They moved onto the next one. The group walked down a longer hallway which gave them the chance to rest

"Arceus. I can't believe there were so many on that first floor." Snivy commented.

"It was interesting to start with that much battling in the first floor. I guess these dungeons are just unpredictable to some extent." Pikachu responded.

"Can't be to random with that many items right after the battle," Axsaurous added. "Especially since it was the kind of generic stuff we'd use in the situation; being berries and the like."

"Where are the blast seeds!" Grey demanded. "I can't fight without blast seeds! Arceus damn it!"

"Is he always going to be like this?" Axsaurous asked. "If so kill me now."

"Fight me." Grey said eating an apple.

"Let's go, we don't have all day." Snivy stated impatiently.

The group reformed their battle position and walked up the stairs to the next floor. Their arrival was greeted by a friendly array of incinerate and rollout attacks. Snivy dodged quickly as did Pikachu, Grey, and Amery. Axsaurous took most of the attacks. Snivy lashed out with vine whip before throwing his target a mean look to prevent the Fire type from escaping, then tackled them and finishing it with a vine whip. Grey did a quick and agile dragon dance before using scratch back to back between two Darumaka with help from Amery who used vine whip in the same way before finishing one with twister. She then went to help Axsaurous who was trying to hold his own against three with a mixture of scratch and dragon rage. Pikachu used thundershock on two of the opposing pokemon before knocking them out consecutively with quick attack. Grey finished his opponent, as Axsaurous and Amery ended their battles swiftly.

They were finally reaching the next part of the dungeon. Somewhat tired, they stopped in the middle of a long but somewhat wide cavern. They checked their supplies which had, once again, began to decrease.

"No supply area this time, huh." Snivy commented as Axsaurous looked through the bag.

"Nope, nothing besides the usual items you'd find on any floor." Axsaurous responded.

"That sucks." Pikachu commented.

"No blast seeds?" Grey asked in a seemingly desperate voice.

"Damn it Grey" Amery snickered at the question.

"What? I was being serious," He said "I've got to get my hands on some."

Snivy let out a sigh though he couldn't help but laugh "You guys are the best."

The group moved on.

*In the jungle plays.*

"Oooo, sleepy lions", said Amery thoughtfully. "Plan?"

"Well last time we suffocated those gible… How does that sound again?" Snivy asked.

"Ehh, I have a weapon now." Grey commented. "I feel like we should do this the right way."

"Yes. I love the idea of being the first to die. Again." Axsaurous said grimly.

"Wait. Grey did you get blast seeds yet?" Pikachu asked. Grey growled.

"No, but I got a blast wand." Added Snivy. Grey hissed.

"Let's put them into a pile and just blast them", Amery suggested.

"Aaaand how do we do that?" Inquired Axsaurous.

*In the jungle ends.*

"You could've dragged us." Commented a new voice.

"Oooo, awake lions", said Amery dazzled. "Plan?"

"Motherf-" Snivy was cut off as he was launched into the wall by a mighty roar.

"Ouch" said the pyroar in a clear British accent, "My name is Arthur, oh how rude of me, kitties go treat our guests. I'll go make some tea." He then began to make tea.

"Oooo tea" Said Axsaurous. The "kitties" each target one of the party, but doesn't attack.

"Let's make this fun," Said Arthur as he sipped his tea. "Let's have a tournament. Thoughts?"

"How about. Go. To. Hell." Asked Snivy in an innocent voice.

"I apologize, I didn't actually want your opinion, that's how this room works. Why do you think there are five on my side excluding me, and five on yours?"

"And what should stop us from kicking your ass?" Asked Pikachu.

"These." He answered. A glass wall and stone bleachers rose from the floor and separated the Party away from Arthur and with the other Pyroar.

"Get together real quick." Snivy told the party. The team did so. "Where the hell is Grey?" Snivy whispered.

"He is making tea," Amery said, "if you catch my drift, I don't think Mr. Fluffy noticed yet."

"Well…Ok then, what order are we going in for the meantime?" Snivy asked.

"Axsaurous, you, me, then Amery. Sound good?" Asked Pikachu.

"Whatever. This is bull cockery." Commented Axsaurous, "let's get this over with."

Axsaurous stepped up to face the first female Pyroar, though, clearly was agitated about the whole scenario.

"You may begin." Arthur announced like an excited little child.

The Pyroar shot a flurry of embers at Axsaurous who just managed to dodge. She spun to keep balance, before running an arc around Axsaurous who launched dragon rage that just missed the Pyroar as it stopped with a good two feet to spare between it and the blast before using work up. Axsaurous closed the small space between the two quickly and used scratch in quick succession, managing to land a few small hits. The Pyroar then tackled Axsaurous when he stopped his attacks and rushed him into the wall. Pyroar backed off letting the smoke clear while Axsaurous could be seen getting up, though clearly having trouble.

"Come on buddy." Snivy said to himself softly.

Axsaurous got back up with a slight smile, clearly in challenge of the Pyroar. Pyroar to the opportunity to double back and charge in for a headbutt. As the Pyroar sped up for a final leap at Axsaurous he nearly moved out of the way, but the Pyroar hit his arm and sending him spinning to the ground as it flew into the rock face, falling unconscious instantly. Amery and Snivy rushed to help Axsaurous back where they were standing as transitioned to the next fight.

"Well done." Arthur said clearly glum. "Who's up next?"

"That would be me." Snivy said as he walked back to the battle area. Upon stopping he got into a more balanced stance as the second Pyroar stepped up. He kept his expression plain, conveying nothing but his acceptance of the challenge.

"You may begin." Arthur announced again.

The Pyroar roared causing Snivy to brace against the blast before it launched at Snivy head on.

Axsaurous' battle seemed like it would be pretty short. _Shame. I thought he would be stronger_. Grey didn't ponder on it too long, he had more pressing matters. He was next to the kettle of hot water Arthur had prepared for tea. Though the hot water may hurt, he needed something better than dumping hot water on a fire type. There were cups for the tea, but those would be too brittle. He considered the kettle, but Arthur may notice if it was gone. Besides, It didn't look like it was metal. He looked around and quietly made his way through the area Arthur had sealed off from the others. He saw something. it was perfect.

Snivy rolled away just in time though the Pyroar recovered and was upon Snivy again. He swung his tail towards its head but it moved in time and clawed at him. He dodged but found that his footing wasn't very well balanced. It was too late for adjustments, the Pyroar swung a heavy blow into his chest that knocked him down before jumping over the still recovering Snivy and expelling a flurry of embers onto him as he stood up. Snivy let out a pained yell as he was engulfed by searing agony. The Pyroar stopped and circled around. Snivy stood in visible discomfort noticing that Amery began to step forward. He put up a hand letting her know to stop and causing her to step back with the others. He looked at the Pyroar, still circling, and looked beyond. _We need more time_. He looked the Pyroar in the eye with a mean look.

"That's it?" Snivy yelled. Before beginning to close the ground between the two pokemon with quick speed and using vine whip to cut off the Pyroar's escape, causing it to double back and giving him the chance to strike it in succession six times before embers were blown in fury. Once given the chance to recover the Pyroar circled around Snivy. She gained distance and turned around quickly for a charge at Snivy. Snivy saw it charging and tried dashed off to one side, the Pyroar collided and brought its head up, effectively launching Snivy into the wall and flopping onto the ground.

"Shit!" Pikachu called as she realized that the Pyroar was getting ready to use ember on stunned nivy. She rushed over as the Pyroar discharged the ember and was just in time to meet it with thunder shock. Amery came in to help Snivy up from the ground as Pikachu used quick attack on the Pyroar in succession. Pyroar bit Pikachu's arm as she came in for a punch and tossed her away a bit before beginning a charge to tackle her. Pikachu landed, though clumsily, on her feet and grasped her injured right arm. As Pyroar gained on Pikachu the electric type simply began to take on a battle stance, though, shown through her eyes, was a plan. Snivy didn't dare blink as Pyroar closed in.

He was approaching Arthur as Snivy's battle went on. Grey wasn't necessarily worried about Arthur catching on to him as much as he was about getting this done. With flare, none the less, but getting it done. "Shit!" Grey heard. He looked over just in time to see Snivy get saved by Pikachu. He would have laughed but he was upon Pyroar now. He just had to wait for the right moment.

Pyroar was just about to collide with Pikachu when she did something insane. She quickly slammed her tail into Pyroar's head, causing it to get hit back, unconscious. Pikachu slid back a good few inches from the force of the collision and winced in visible pain. Snivy, Amery and Axsaurous were quick to come to their friends aid. Snivy went to Pikachu's right as she held onto her tail.

"That was a crazy plan you had there" Snivy laughed as he made the remark.

"I'm crazy? You're the one with the type disadvantage." She returned smiling.

"Doesn't matter now." Amery said pointing to the three remaining Pyroar, "We got them now, they don't stand a chance."

"Now now, I'm afraid I can't let this happen." He said standing up as the glass barriers withdrew. "A four versus four is much more fai-"

"Don't worry!" Grey shouted "It was all part of da pan!" He said as he hit Arthur over the head with a pan. Arthur dropped unconscious instantly and fell over producing a loud thump.

"The actual hell Grey!" Snivy yelled at him. "I bet you could have done that a while ago, huh?"

"I mean… Yeah?" Grey replied simply, "And… Why does that matter?"

Pikachu facepalmed while Axsaurous sighed and Amery stood there with a grin seemingly between laughter and disappointment in Grey's response. Snivy was clearly unimpressed but found himself, much like the others, beginning to see the humor in it and he produced a small laugh.

Finally, they reached the end of the dungeon where there was a rock face and a large stone pressure plate. Axsaurous was the one to step on the pressure plate which activated the door mechanism the moved the rock wall aside and gave way to a cavern. Vulpix, who was caged in a structure of metal, was grateful as shown by the sheer amount of times she thanked them. She explained how Arthur had captured her to hold her for ransom against her friends. The group happily walked back to town with Vulpix, disappearing into specks down the road.

The group had escorted Vulpix to town without resistance and were talking with her as they stood near the quest board. They had received some pokĕ from Vulpix and had about started to leave when she stopped them.

"Woah, wait, wait, wait," She said to get their attention. "Take this." She gave Snivy her satchell that she had been carrying and ran away, all blushing like. The gang searched through the satchel to find full revive, a quick claw, a wide lens, and an roasted apple.

When they got home snivy removed the last item a small purple chest, from a secret pocket within the satchel. Everyone examined it but it wouldn't open no matter how hard they tried. Snivy and Amery tried vine whip, Pikachu tried thundershock, Grey blasted it with fire, and Axsaursous even tried scratch and broke a nail. They decided to test their luck around town.

The cobbler, a Crustle, tried bubble beam, but it wouldn't open. The woodworker, a Timber, tried brick break, but it wouldn't open. The mason, a Conkeldurr, tried seismic toss. The barber, a scizor, tried bug buzz, but it wouldn't open. The career manager, an eevee, tried tackle, but it wouldn't open. The dock manager, a manager, tried splash, but it wouldn't open. The police, a Watchhog, tried take down, but it wouldn't open. The firefighter, a Simisear, tried inferno, but it wouldn't open. While they were walking down a road in town when Grey snapped.

"To hell with it! Screw this box!" He yelled as he proceeded to throw it onto the ground which it bounced off of, unscathed.

Amery hurriedly retrieved the box, "We could still save it until we find out how to open it."

With the group's agreement, they finally went home.

Snivy laid in bed looking through the window into the bright night sky. Today would be the beginning of a long road of dungeoneering. There is much more to explore, much more to do. Finally as the clouds darkened the sky, Snivy drifted softly into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Both:Pokemon by no means belongs to us. Though we wish it had.**

 **Adventurous Snivy:Credit goes to White Charmander for including his portion of the story and for editing so if you find mistakes don't just yell at me please!**

 **Both:All OCs belong to us.**

 **Adventurous:Enjoy**

Pokemon the Legend Reborn

Chapter 4: Thunder Roars a Storm is Brewing

Snivy went down the stairs, yawning, he smelled Pikachu making breakfast. He, as did the others, became accustomed to this "second life". It had been two months since they had all met during the release of the game. There was of course some normality to it now. In real life they simply slept, woke up, logged on, ate in real life occasionally, and kept playing until they had to go to bed, logged out, repeat. The was a profoundness to the simplicity, though, "real life" and their game ones became equal in a sense. Both had purpose, both were "real". That was aside from the point though. The time for thought about this was not now. Snivy had a day ahead of him, of course. He walked with knowledge of the location and easily found his common seat at the table with everyone.

"Morning!" Said Amery with normal cheerfulness.

They finished the conversion quickly and found themselves eating soon. They planned on heading into town later, though the rest of the day may as well include anything under the sun before then. There was question Snivy had yet to ask Grey. He could get something from him somehow, he was sure of it. In a way that was not of concern. As everyone started doing their own thing Snivy approached Grey.

"Hey, Grey, come with me outside for a minute" He said leaving the door .

"Sure thing, I guess…" He responded clueless.

Grey followed him out the door and into the forest outside.

Grey followed Snivy unsure of what the grass snake had in mind. They walked away from the house a bit calmly with Snivy in a somewhat of a lead. Eventually Snivy stopped as the house was in a clearing. A open space perfect for-

Suddenly, Snivy swung a vine aimed right at Grey's head.

Grey avoided the vine before it hit him. "What the hell Snivy?" He asked pissed off.

"I thought you could use some help training," Snivy responded indifferently.

"You could have warned me first!" The Charmander growled. "I'm at low pp now." He squared up against the snivy, drowning an either. "Ready when you are, just don't destroy the house. I'll try not to burn it down." Grey laughed

Snivy sent a vine at Grey, missing, and attempted to follow with a tackle.

Grey dodged before using ember on snivy as he passed, just missing.

Snivy used growth, increasing his mass and turning to look at Grey.

Grey looked at him and laughed, "Bigger? Like that will help!" He used ember again, swallowing Snivy in flames.

Snivy used vine whip to drown the flames out, he then sent his vines after Grey, sweeping him, smashing him into a tree.

Grey used smokescreen as the dragon dance buff music could be heard be heard repeatedly. As the smoke cleared the red aura of dragon dance could be seen surrounding Grey

Snivy sent a barrage of vines after Grey, they were scratched to shreds as Grey advanced.

Grey dashed forward, scratching snivy, and dealing a good amount on damage to the snake.

Snivy used vine whip to get himself into a tree hiding in the foliage. He swung down and kicked Grey in the chest. Followed by a mean look. "No escape now." He said darkly. He wrapped Grey up in vines. "You are going to answer my questions, Grey."

The Charmander used ember on the vines, making Snivy flinch before he slipped out of them. "I have nothing to say, I'm just obsessed with getting some specific items." He dashed a good distance away, turning around and using ember again, followed by smoke screen, he flipped himself up into the air and came down with sharpened claws, ready to scratch the snake.

Snivy's growth wore off and he rolled to the left dodging the attack adeptly, allowing him to use tackle on the charmander, pinning him. "What items? What do they do?"

Grey shoved upward, pushing Snivy off of him. "Nothing by themselves, even together they still do nothing, because they don't even exist" He darted away once more, the red light of dragon dance increasing the charmanders aura again.

By now the area was bathed in flames, Snivy looked around to perceive the trap he had been placed in. He would remember this the next time they fought. The rest of the household was standing at the door, watching to see what they would do. Snivy used growth multiple times, followed by a vine whip stronger than the ones before. In smashed into the charmander, sending him flying into a tree, causing a dent to appear as the tree partially decoded leaving a dent in the tree. The charmander coughed up blood.

Grey had not been expecting that, he had been expecting another half-assed attack from Snivy, not full power. _Two can play at this game_. Grey opened his inventory, taking his sword and shield out, he equipped them and immediately felt a little safer. The blade caught on fire almost instantly.

Snivy looked at the blade and took a step back, clearly not ready for it.

Grey was blasted with a combination of thundershock, dragon rage, and vine whip, forcing him away into the tree again.

Snivy looked back at their other friends as they walked up to the two.

"That's enough you two." Pikachu growled "We don't need any more injuries. Or have you forgot the whole reasoning for going into the village today?"

The fighting pair cast each other a quick cold glare, panting. Sadly they both knew that this was true. They called off the training and Grey put his weapons away somewhat disappointed in their lack of use in the battle. Somewhat together the group walked back over to the house to make preparations. _This'll be interesting_. Grey checked his items over one or twice. A third time. He was ready.

Grey immediately went into shop and sold his weapons, instead he bought materials to smith for himself. He rushed off to the town forge and payed the upfront cost of a membership, he put all of his unspent skill points into smithing. He cursed himself for not picking up materials in the three dungeons they had finished. Alas all he had was some-

That's when it hit him. His own skill list, he had never looked. He opened it and was shocked, he checked against the online skill list. He had two abilities not listed, Forger of Lands, and Sign of the Nova King. One of those would be useful right now the other he would have to check later. He looked around to check that no one was looking and activated his skill. "Holy Shit" He watched in awe as his forging skill went all the way up to level 46. This simple skill temporally raised his trade skill level by 30. He looked at his inventory and was shocked again, all his cheap materials had been transformed into a form a level above it. However, he noticed that his other ability was passive, and his steel had been turned into something called nova shards.

He powered up the forge and got to work. Some time passed and he was still at it. The game told him everything to do, but he sometimes felt the need to not follow the directions. One such occasion was at the end. He was told to put his new weapons into the water to harden them. Grey pulled up the item stats, the hardness stat was replaced with something called density. He opened his game guide and looked up density. The in game description was " _If a weapon is made a material capable of molding into different forms it will have this instead of hardness. See molding."_ Grey looked up molding. " _The ability to change forms in battle, based on the materials used to craft it. NOT IMPLEMENTED"_

The weapon shifted into a spear, then into a sword. _Interesting_. It glowed with the light of the sun. He got started on his shield. "Still can't use them yet." He mutters to himself looking at his level. "I would need 11 more levels"

Grey met back up with the group at the shop. They had agreed to meet up in an hour. Snivy looked at the charmander suspiciously. "Where did you go?"

"Nowhere, I only sold the damaged weapons from earlier, I still have a small fortune though" He laughed.

"We all do, have you checked the leaderboard recently?" Pikachu asks.

"No, where do we stand?" Axsaurous asked in return.

"Let me pull it up." Snivy said. A screen appears in front of the group, displaying the top teams on the server. "There. Third." He pointed to the spot.

"Hmm. I think we could have done better, we should shoot for first this month" Grey said excited. "Oh I think the parade is coming around." The cheering could be heard closer as the parade comes into view. As it came into view Pikachu looked across the street and started cussing.

"Bastard! How the hell did that creep find me!" She yells. "I'm ending this!" She walked across the street, grabbing pokemon stopping them from moving away.

"Oh? Who do we have here?" the tall imposing Raichu asked. "Is that you?" He laughed cruelly.

"Yes it is me." She spat. "Let's settle this! Here and now! If I win you leave town!"

"What's in it for me?" He scoffed, "Just kidding, I'll fight you. I'll give you a moment to get ready. I doubt you have been upgrading your moves and skills." Pikachu blushed guiltily.

"I'm ready fool." Pikachu said, waiting for the attack. "Are you ready y-" The wind was knocked out of her by a slam from Raichu.

"Clearly you weren't." Lightning crackled off of his fur. He dashes forward again, not letting Pikachu touch the ground with a barrage of Volt Tackle, slam, and Wild Charge. "Too easy!"

"Snivy, may I?" Grey asks angrily.

"I'm about to jump in too." Snivy responded.

"I'll hang back..." Axsaurous muttered.

"I'm helping her!" Amery glared at Axsaurous. The three dashed off to help their comrade. Snivy used leaf blade, dashing forward, only to be stuck back by lightning.

"No ruining my fun." Raichu laughed. Grey used dragon dance repeatedly, raising his speed and attack then charged forward with slash, breaking Raichu's attacks. Amery slid across the ground and caught Pikachu before she hit the ground. Snivy advanced again, slashing at the dodging Raichu. Raichu blasted Snivy with lightning again and slammed into him, throwing him into a tree. Snivy decoded with the player death sound. Raichu turned to Grey and bolted forward. Smashing into him with a Volt Tackle. Grey flew into a wall and decoded with another player death sound.

Axsaurous just stared. He and Amery picked up pikachu and made a hasty retreat.

Grey looked at the "YOU DIED! WAIT 24 HOURS TO RESPAWN" Screen. Taking the gear off he looked at his clock. 3:07 a.m. He stood up and screamed at the top of his lungs cursing and spitting, kicking the door and punching it as he yelled. He broke down crying against the door. "Holy shit. I should have just used my fucking power. Now my friends could be getting their asses handed to them as I sit here useless" He suddenly smiled and pulled his phone out. He dialed Snivy.

Snivy. No. The teen. Looked at the dreaded message that was just ahead of him. "YOU DIED! WAIT 24 HOURS TO RE-"

"Motherfucker!" The Teen tore the gear off his head and barely kept the self control not to throw it across the room and against the wall. He got off his bed, seething, he wanted to destroy something, to make up for his destroyed pride, anything. He opened his door, not fast enough. He kicked it. He went downstair and opened the front door, he closed it, not fast enough, he slammed it the rest of the way. He walked down the street, the cold of the night not even touching him in his rage. Mad with his feelings of self disgust and blind anger. Walking further away from his house he managed to kick over a garden gnome and even threw a stone at a ceramic flamingos head. _Damn lawn ornaments._ He was surprised when his phone rang out of nowhere. He saw the caller was Grey and picked it up.

"What the hell is it?" Snivy asked.

"I died." Grey said with a hint of complete anger underneath his cool exterior.

"Well whop dee fuckin doo." Snivy responded coldly. "We all might as well have died then, they're screwed."

"We need to level up. No more kiddy shit." Grey growled.

"I guess so. With any luck that son of a bitch would die in his own. Doubt that'll happen. What are we gonna even do?" Snivy asked

"School? I've always wanted to try that." He laughed. "Aren't we lucky we are the first generation to learn everything via technology? I graduated a couple years ago. We could schedule some time to get together."

"What do you want to do? Hell if I know something." Snivy said.

"I don't know? What do you want to do?" Grey responded.

"Wow. And right after I JUST asked you." Snivy said.

"Shut up." Grey snapped. Calming down a little he added. "Sorry, we can talk about this some other time. I'm going to check out what 'school' is like. Meet me in the game?"

"Sure." Snivy responded

 **White: Damn. They are dieded. We should actually try to meet our goal of making chapters this time…**

 **Adventurous: Yeah we should. That would be great.**

 **White:*Slaps Adventurous* You are going to help me this time! REEET!**

 **Adventurous: Thank you for reading. Enjoy and be ready for the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokemon by no means belongs to us. Though we wish it had.**

 **Credit goes to White Charmander for including his portion of the story and for editing**

 **All Characters belong to the PTLR team**

 **Enjoy!**

Pokemon the Legend Reborn

Chapter 5: The Colliding Storms

Pikachu felt the weight of her friends temporary deaths. It was all because she had to go and start a fight with Raichu. The fate of being held back from such a world for even a day is a nasty one. Most don't know what to do to make it through the day under such circumstances. Nevertheless, they'd find something. She was sure. She rose from her bed, pulled back the curtain on the window, and opened it. The fresh air and sun's rays were refreshing. Her mind cleared as she left her room to go downstairs and cook.

The three remaining team members had eaten. The lack of presence in the vacant seats created a silence that was hard for any of them to shake. They had made it out, not because they beat Raichu, but because Raichu had spared them. It almost would have been a gesture of kindness had he not acted so disgusting about it. He simply said he'd spare them and started to leave. Then he turned around, uttered some words, put on a sickening smile, and left. _I am going to kick his ass_. Pikachu got up.

"Hey guys." She said dragging their attention away from their thoughts, "Could you help me train?"

"But I-" Amery started

Pikachu Interrupted. "Please..."

They looked at her empathetically, understanding coated their eyes.

Amery sighed "I already have plans to go out Dungeoneering, I reserved it yesterday." she told her solemnly "I won't be able to."

Pikachu's face went dark but Axsaurous surprised her. "Sure." He said, "I can help."

She sighed in relief. "Thank you so much Axsaurous."

"I'm sorry I can't help." Amery apologized.

"It's fine." PIkachu ensured her. "I just… can't let him beat me again."

Amery nodded in understanding and went off to prepare for her Dungeoneering Pikachu looked to Axsaurous. "So, when do we start?"

"The sooner the better." He said getting up. The two pokemon left the house to train outside. The forest had an open clearing where the house was. The treeline along the edge of the forest was generally thin with clear gaps showing the expanse below the canopy. The area they stopped was the same where Grey and Snivy practiced the other day. There, the ground was more compact not only naturally but also by the many footsteps taken upon the area by the group. It had quickly become the training spot for them. It was perfect.

"So how hard are we trying?" Inquired Axsaurous.

"All out." Pikachu replied with an underlying seriousness. "I need to become the best I can!"

"Alright." Axsaurous agreed. "But I won't hold back."

The two stared each other in the eye for a few moments. Neither daring to lower their guard and give the other an advantage. Axsaurous dashed forward. Pikachu dodged and attempted to use Thunder Wave on him but failed missing as he moved out of its range.

He came back around and charged at her with a dual chop ready. Pikachu used Thunder Wave trying to stop him but kept missing. She had to dodge as Axsaurous came within hitting range.

Axsaurous went for an extra hit which Pikachu sidestepped away from before using Spark and touching him on the shoulder, stunning him for a second, and tried to keep the distance close.

To her surprise he used dragon dance as she came closer instead of trying to dodge. She was just about to use a quick attack when her eyes met Axsaurous's. _What does he think he- Shit!_

She slid under one of Axsaurous's Dual Chops before it could make contact, though at the cost of balance. She wasn't able to recover and dodge.

Axsaurous hit her away with the other chop, sending her tumbling to the ground. She was dazed but got up quickly.

Axsaurous finished a third dragon dance, his attacks would only hit harder from here on out. She used spark jumping forward, missing as Axsaurous sidestepped and turned, he started sprinting into a charge again.

She stayed calm, aiming Thunder Wave more carefully. Miss. Miss. She used it one more time hitting him a couple meters away. It was her chance. He slowed due to the pain as Pikachu ran at him. As she came close to him he swung a dragon claw at her but she slid under his arm and used Spark on him. Axsaurous's muscles suddenly tensed and restricted his movement. He tried to swing another attack but couldn't move his body.

PIkachu charged more and more energy while he stood there paralyzed and helpless. Finally the paralysis broke and he dove forward right as Pikachu used a powerful spark. The sheer amount of energy increased the attack's radius causing it to hit him with some of the power. "Ouch." Axsaurous laughed "That stung."

"It's not over yet." Pikachu promised beginning to charge Axsaurous. Axsaurous rose to his feet and charged her as well. Pikachu prepared quick attack while Axsaurous prepared dragon claw. The two clashed, Pikachu dodge and tried to land a hit as Axsaurous tried the same. Pikachu dodged yet another dragon claw. _I won't stop. I won't give up._ She dodged another. _I'm going to defeat you, Raichu!_

A crowd was gathered in the town square. There was a pokemon in the center shouting inaudible words at the crowd. Pikachu, Axsaurous, and Amery walked through the crowd with purpose, forcing their way to the front of the mass of pokemon. In the center of the town square stood the fiend the group had been seeking. Raichu. He went around the edge of the crowd on the opposite side, rambling on and on about his "strength and prowess". _I'm going to kill that son of a bitch_. Pikachu watched as he finished his narcissistic speech and finally got to the only interesting part of his ranting.

"So." Raichu asked deviously, "Who will challenges me?"

The crowd was silent. Pokemon whispered to each other, some encouraged others to fight and others looking at these encouragers like they were mad. Raichu waited patiently for a long while. Letting the suspense build up.

"I wouldn't have thought so." He laughed bitterly. "I shouldn't have expected weaklings to want to fight someone as strong as me." He locked eyes with Pikachu as he said the last line.

"Fuck you Raichu. I'm ready now!" PIkachu spoke loudly as she took a step forward. "I challenge you!"

"Oh? Even after I killed your friends? Gladly." Raichu smiled and gestured for the crowd to part, forming a ring on the tiles.

Raichu Dashed forward slamming into her with Wild Charge, sending her flying into the wall of pokemon, who pushed her back into the ring.

Pikachu used quick attack to dodge the next attack, dashing a bit away and using Thunder Wave, _That doesn't work on electric types!._ She spun around and dashed in, closing the space and getting a good Brick Break in while Raichu as rebalancing himself.

Raichu was shot backwards by the attack, but was almost immediately beside her again, using his added momentum to increase his Slam. Thunder rained down around Pikachu, who scrambled to dodge, right into Raichu's trap.

Raichu slammed down on her, leaving a group of cracks in the ground beneath her as Pikachu used Brick Break upwards to defend herself from the attack. She touched Raichu and used Spark, causing him to tense up in pain. She bolted to the edge of the ring and turned around as Raichu regained control of his body.

Raichu went down on all fours and powered up Wild Charge. Pikachu followed suit and went down on all fours as well, preparing a quick attack. They charged at one another, ready for a finishing attack. Pikachu, at the last moment before impact, changed to Brick Break and used her momentum to slam into Raichu. Words appeared above their heads. "CRITICAL CLASH" Then they held each others hands in a death grip. Suddenly pikachu was shot back and decoded. The player death sound was heard. The entire crowd groaned.

Raichu pulled a revive out of his inventory and used it on her before she completely finished decoding. He laughed at her and walked away saying, "You owe me your life twice over now Pikachu."

Pikachu slammed her fist into the slab below her and left a deep dent. "No!" She screamed "Shit!" She stood up and slowly walked away from the crowd. Tears glistened in her eyes. _I failed… I failed again…_

Grey waited at the entrance to the school holding a sign that said SNIVY on it. People looked at him with sad understanding. He was wearing a white hoodie and jeans, and a bracelet with a key on it.

A teen walked through the entrance, eyes brightening as he noticed Grey. He wore a striped baige shirt, tan shorts, a green jacket, the most generalized completely average pair of shoes you could ever set your eyes on, and uncombed slightly messy hair.

"Are you snivy?" Gray asked.

"No." The teen said, taking on a strange abnormal voice, "My name is Jeff."

He groans. "Who are you? 2016?" Grey gagged out.

"No, I am in fact, the supposed Snivy person you are likely attempting to refer to."He responded simply.

He held out his gamer data. "Am I the one you are looking for as well?"

"Yes, Grey, you would happen to be the person in question." He sighed.

The two wandered aimlessly. Talking about random things, like life, Global warming, Etc. "So Snivy anything you want to talk about?"

"About how dumb this is?" Snivy responded.

"I meant game wise…baka" Grey says.

"Ok then" He pondered, "What is your goal?"

"Absolutely nothing." The teen Grey answered hastily.

"Really?" Snivy confronted in mock surprise, "Then you sneak around for… What?"

"Kicks and giggles." The white haired boy said.

"Well then." Snivy said, "find a better alabi. I sure as hell don't believe that one."

"It's none of your business. It's personal." Grey spat.

"You say that yet it seems that you intend on bringing us into the equation." Snivy argued, "Where's the line?"

"As close as necessary." He snapped back.

Snivy produced a sound that was comparable to growling, a visible sign of his immersion in his other life. "Then we believe in very different things my friend."

"You want to know why I chose this place? It's because it has the highest comparability to the games that people like us play. Also because items move with us here. This place used to be a trading post." Grey explained.

"What are you getting at?" Snivy asked irritated.

Grey pulled a sword out of thin air. "We could settle this."

Snivy looked at grey seriously, staring him in the eyes. "It wouldn't be worth it." he said simply. "It's not the same."

"How so?" The now human charmander asked.

"It's not the same world." Snivy began passionately. "The air, the light, the wind. None of it is the same, It feels only like 'real' life does. Limited."

He put the sword away. "What if I needed your help?"

"Then it very much depends on what it is you need my help for." Snivy responded.

"Yes or no. Life or death. Would you help me?" Grey said back.

"Like I was saying. Depends." Snivy said sternly.

"Well I tell you nothing then." The Charmander responded just as sternly.

Snivy glared at him "You know what. Fine. What the hell is so important that It is life or death?!"

"Nothing. Nothing for the foolish Snivy." Grey scoffed.

Snivy picked up Grey by his shirt's collar "Damn it Grey. Last chance."

"NANI!" Grey yelped. "Nope! Nothing to say!"

Snivy dragged him over to an open locker and shoved him into it before slamming the door and changing the combination with swift hands. Snivy then proceeded to walk away with a wide grin on his face.

"Help?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokemon by no means belongs to us. Though we wish it had.**

 **Credit goes to White Charmander for including his portion of the story and for editing**

 **All Characters belong to the PTLR team**

 **Enjoy!**

Pokemon the Legend Reborn

Chapter 6: Clouded Spirits, Brighter Days

The Pokemon inhaled sharply as they came to consciousness. The Pikachu woke up in the middle of the forest, mind clouded, eyes blurred, she stumbled up to her feet. She finally began to think as her mind cleared and the effects of integration had finally worn off. _I know they say that the first connection is disorientating, but damn._ She looked around trying to focus on what to do. Her mind flooded with goals and expectations that she forced to the back of her mind. _First, the home village, then we can get started._ She walked about through the forest before finding a road. _Let's get going. I'm so pumped!_ She walked down the road briskly.

Pikachu opened her eyes as she lay in her bed. Her eyes blankly stared up at the wall. In a state of utter defeat and depression she felt that even normal tasks were pointless. She hadn't cooked since she had gotten home. Axsaurous had tried to check on her, but she had simply told him she wanted to be left alone. Amery tried as well though met the same result. She was left in only the light of the moon barely shining through the window. She averted her eyes to the dim night light to seek something. She looked for reason within the bright object, no, she looked into her own mind. She eventually succumbed to sleep and drifted back into the dark salvation of rest.

The Pikachu stopped the road had taken her to a simple township. There were no walls or other defences as it seemed. There were a few scattered banners with and electric type symbols and some brown stripes across the background. Clearly enough, this was a starting township for Pikachu players. She wandered around a bit checking shops and seeing the small town. She found a small quest counter and asked the pokemon running it what quests she could do. She picked up one that would lead her to look for some lost items within certain areas just so she could get some money. She began to leave the town when a group of pokemon caught her gaze.

Pikachu woke up again with the moon even lower. This time she felt even more helpless and pissed off, but something new was bugging her. Her dreams were extremely vivid. She felt like her mind was trying to tell her something that she forgot though she couldn't place it. She tried hard to connect the dots but when she messed up one connection it all fell apart again. When it seemed like she could recall it she seemed to be clueless as to what truly occured. Frustration tired her. She fell back to sleep slowly.

The Pikachu's head hurt, but she shoved it off like it was nonexistent. She walked on as the group of pokemon did as well though they stopped her. A raichu and three pikachu were in a group as what could only be seen as a dungeoneering group. They all had satchels and a few other accessory items. The Raichu told the others to go ahead and began talking to The Pikachu.

"Hello miss, doing a quest I see?" The Raichu questioned curiously.

"Oh. Yeah." The Pikachu answered, "I was just going to go find a few lost items."

"Hey." Raichu said, "We all start somewhere."

Both of them laughed as they talked more about the game. It turned out that four pokemon were a group of dungeoneers that were constantly at work and that they had just finished a quest. The reasoning turned out to be more interesting though. Raichu was of considerably high status due to the fact he both had a higher than average level and had evolved.

"Really the reason that I am the highest level of us though is because we made a deal that we would level me up so that I could gain rule of the township." The Raichu explained.

"Wow, really? That's pretty crazy since I'm sure competition is tough." The Pikachu said shocked.

"Not for us though." The Raichu went on, "We work much harder than the other wimps. They don't stand a chance!"

As it seemed like they finished their conversation Pikachu began to leave when The Raichu stopped her.

"Hey. Wait." He said, "You know, considering I'd be the leader of this town soon, I have some other things to think about."

The Pikachu simply looked at him blankly. _What's he mean by that._

"You see," he said "There are many things kings have. And some are very important."

The Pikachu waited as he kept going on.

"Pikachu" He said, the word snaring Pikachu's attention instantly "I would of course need a queen to rule beside me."

Pikachu found herself in a weird place. Of course, though, she would deny the offer.

"Sorry." She said, "We only just met."

"But I feel a connection, Pikachu" Raichu said "You are the only girl I could talk to in such a natural way. It feels so right."

"No." Pikachu said sternly.

"Let me implore you to reconsider." Raichu said putting his hand in her shoulder.

"We've just met damn it, what do you expect?" She questioned him.

He seemed shocked for a second but quickly recuperated and went on.

"I'm sure you could feel the same way given time." he responded.

"You know what. I've got better things to do than this. I'm going." She stated as she turned and started to walk off before he cut her off. Raichu had a smug and disgusting smile on his face as he confronted her.

"You can't just dismiss me." he said wickedly "I offered you greatness at my side and you simply denied it? I'd be a fool to pass up on someone like you."

"Screw you freak." She said walked around him only to be cut off again.

"This will not be the last time we talk." He assured her, "You will come around eventually."

Finally he walked around her and went to join his partners as Pikachu rushed into the forest.

Pikachu woke up with dread, uncomfortableness, and slightly scared. Eventually she calmed down and was able to think again. She started to feel more like usual. With a driving force. She knew one of the reasons she wanted to be stronger. _Him, he mocked me yet again._ She jumped out of bed and unlocked the door. _I can't give up because of him, of all things._ She raced downstairs. It was an hour earlier than her normal wake up time. She didn't care. She had to keep going. She would stay herself.

Grey logged back in, spawning at his bed. He groaned and stretched. He checked his stats and groaned again. He was only level thirty-two. That was annoying. He got up and went downstairs. The smell of burning food swished around in the air. When he reached the kitchen door he heard crying and turned on his heel, running directly into Snivy. The grass type made a "follow me" gesture and walked outside. "We can't let this keep up. Amery told me she was crying last night too."

"What can we do?" Snivy asked. Genuinely concerned.

"We could do something nice." Grey snapped.

"Like?" Snivy ignored the outburst as a flyer hit Grey in the face.

"The fu-This might work." He held out the sheet to the interested Snivy.

"It very well might." Snivy smiled as they started to walk into town.

Snivy and Grey were not the only duo outside the dungeon on that fine morning. Several groups of people went in as they arrived. Only to come out a few minutes later, yelling about monsters and demons. The two stepped into the dark hole in the ground and were transported into a pitch black space, the only light being from Grey's tail. A Litwick gestured for them to follow. As they walked the room seemed to grow wider to the point that Grey's light no longer touched the walls.

They walked for what seemed like hours before the first wave attacked. Houndooms and Houndours rushed the two of them. Only to be blasted back by a combination of Leaf Blade and Slash. The second wave attacked. Grey Fire Blasted several away as Snivy used Leaf Tornado on the rest. The Litwick once again gestured for the two to follow.

Crobats dropped from the ceiling blasting toxic at the two. Snivy used Leaf Tornado to to blow the toxic liquid away. Grey burned the liquid before it touched him using Flamethrower. The Flamethrower and Leaf Tornado took care of the bats easily.

As they moved on a Tangrowth attempted to wrap them up and crush them, the duo of pokemon simply dodged the vines until one managed to wrap around Grey's arm, Dragging him in for the kill. Snivy used Leaf Blade and sliced the vines away, grabbing and pulling Grey away and back into the fight. "Burn em'!" Snivy said jumping high into the air. The charmander blasted the surrounding pokemon, sending them flying into the darkness.

A cold breeze swept through the hallway as they opened the boss door. The moon hung above the room, though there was clearly a ceiling. Pokemon, or the gods, had built a temple here. The temple was one solid shape. No visible cracks or fissures could be seen. Lunatone floated dormant on pedestals. The two pokemon walked to the temple in the moonlit cavern following Litwick carefully. The pokemon began making their way up the stairs of the temple in an effort to reach the top. Upon doing so there was a large flat area held up by four large pillar structures. A huge lunatone lied dormant in the center. Snivy began approaching and was quickly halted by Litwick who rapidly gestured. Oblivious, Snivy watched Litwick as it made intangible gestures when suddenly a grinding sound filled the area. The three pokemon instantly turned to Lunatone as its eyes opened and it levitated from the ground.

"Grey. What's the plan?" Snivy hurriedly asked

"Umm…" Grey stood there as lunatone charged a moonblast and fired. "Shit!" He dodged and recovered his balance.

Litwick leaned against the closest pillar watching the two stumble around to dodge repeated attacks and chuckled when one of them nearly tripped. Snivy was eventually forced over in its direction. "You know, you could help you useless waste of wax!"

Litwick shrugged as lunatone fired another moonblast that Snivy barely dodged

Grey went in for successive slashes which all merely scraped across Lunatone's rock-like body. Lunatone used stone edge to launch Grey away while also doing large amounts of damage. Snivy dashed up, dodged a rock throw and was behind Lunatone. He attempted to use Leaf blade but was knocked back by stone edge as Lunatone conjured it and launched it behind it Snivy. Grey dashed towards Lunatone. It used Rockthrow to attempt to stop him but he dodged swifty without losing much speed. Lonatone shot stone edge at his feet, making him jump, before shooting it at him directly in midair. He fell to the ground hard. Battered from a few super effective moves, he tried to get up, but Lunatone was already above him. He put up his arms to block whatever Lunatone used. Lunatone used Stone edge as Snivy suddenly dashed in its path and used vine whip to destroy the stone projectiles.

"Thanks!" Grey called out.

No problem!" Snivy shouted back before following up with leaf tornado. Lunatone was knocked back a bit by the move, seemingly surprised, and slowly recovered as Snivy dashed at it, charging leaf blade. Lunatone attempted to use rock throw but Snivy swiftly dodged it and finally made it to Lunatone with a high jump and slammed his tail into it. He fell to the ground, landing on his feet. Lunatone crashed down to the ground hard, creating a small crater where it landed.

The duo walked back into town, pretending to have lost the dungeon. The last time they had said they had finished the dungeon someone attempted to mug them. They eventually made their way back to the house, trying unsuccessfully to sneak inside.

"Where the hell were you?" Pikachu growled.

Grey flinched and cowered a bit. "Questing."

Snivy held out a box proudly. "This is for you."

Pikachu looked confused and blushed a bit. "Wha-what?"

"Are you going to take it or stand there like a statue?" Grey asked regaining his composure.

She flipped him off and took the box, opening it. She gasped and looked at Snivy and Grey questioningly. "Are you sure neither of you want something this rare?"

They both shook their heads no as she took the blue candy. She popped it into her mouth. The level up sound played as the words appeared above her head in bold. Grey stalked off to his room as Pikachu smiled at Snivy. Then with a exaggerated turn and a wink she walked back into the kitchen, her spirits seeming to be lifted.

Children screamed in the distance as cries of pain were heard from all around. Grey woke up in cold sweat, shaking, and crying out. "Fuck, what the hell. Why do I remember these things at the worst times?"

He got out of bed and threw the headset on. "Might as well play"

The game seemed almost empty as he joined, he spawned in his room. He walked out of his room, down the stairs, and into the living room. "Why are you on?"

"Didn't feel like sleeping." He responded tired and somewhat slumped over.

Grey sighed and took a seat. "I have a confession."

Snivy's body straightened. "What?"

"I like Amery." He looked away blushing hard

"Yeah we all do. She's a great friend." Snivy told him tired and oblivious.

"Not like that you fool, like I would totally date her." He growled

"Oh, that's cool…" He said drifting into sleep.

"Bitch focus here!" He snapped.

"OK, OK!" He yelled waking up.

"Did you hear what I said?" He demanded.

"No." He said simply.

"I said I would date Amery." He blushed again.

"Oh. Well damn. Can't say that was unexpected." He laughed.

"Ight, bye." He logged out.

"Bye." He scoffed.

Grey logged back in. "Also, we are all probably going to die, bye again." He logged out again.

Snivy yelled out as Grey disappeared "Motherfu-!"

Pikachu spawned in at her bed and hopped out. She was in a hurry to start breakfast. She opened up the door quickly and barely missed Amery.

"Holy shit! Pikachu, what the hell?" Amey shouted

"Sorry." She apologized. "Just trying to go make breakfast."

"Well, stop rushing. I want to talk to you about something real quick." Amery waved her downstairs. They both walked down and into the living room where Amery sat them on the couch.

"So… uhhh, what is it?" Pikachu asked.

"I… I like Snivy." She said blushing deeply

"Really?" Pikachu asked in disbelief

"What do you think? I'm saying it for laughs?" She said somewhat embarrassed because of Pikachu's reaction.

"I just- I didn't think that you'd like him of all people." She said simply.

"I don't know." Amery admitted conflictingly, "I just like the way he acts. How he talks, who he is."

"Well. Ok." Pikachu said suddenly.

"What do you mean 'ok'?" Amery asked somewhat mad.

"Well. You like Snivy. I know that now. Cool. You got a good chance with him." Pikachu responded casually.

"Well. Thanks. You won't tell anybody right?" Amery asked seriously.

"It's safe with me." Pikachu smiled.

"Thanks Pikachu. Really." Amery said appreciatively. She got up and walked over to the front door. "See you in a bit."

"See you." Pikachu responded. She got up and went to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast before the others got on.


End file.
